Je te Haine
by Moonfree
Summary: Il court, il court le Soldat pas si Parfait que cela… après le cœur de notre Duo…sauf que lui seul semble savoir ce qui les lie. Problème en perspective surtout quand le natté ne veut pas se laisser convaincre.OS.


**Disclaimer **; Droits et licences pas a moi mais a qui de droit… ben oui c'est comme ça !

**Titre ;** Je te haine  
Thanks a Christophe Maé et a sa chanson _Je la aime_ parce que sans ça je serais encore en train de chercher le titre. Ben ouais j'étais en berne sur ce coup là. XD

**Postulat/Couple/Genre ;  
**Postulat ; Disputes et discordes finissent toujours par s'oublier avec un peu de persuasion.  
Couple ; Ben voyons, comme si j'étais capable de pondre autre chose que du 1/2 ou 2/1 Genre ; Prise de tête. Tant pour l'écriture que pour la lecture que pour la compréhension.

**Rating **; **T** j'dirais encore que … ptet pas quand même mais par précaution on va dire ça.

**Bande-son ;** _Lucifer Angel_ des Rasmus.

**Résumé** ; Il court, il court le Soldat pas si Parfait que cela… après le cœur de notre Duo…sauf que lui seul semble savoir ce qui les lie. Problème en perspective surtout quand le natté ne veut pas se laisser convaincre.

**NDA **; J'sais pas quoi dire pour me justifier a part que j'ai eu une baisse de tension terrible pendant laquelle me suis prise pour Zébulon du manège enchantée et que ça faisait quelque 15 jours que Duo me perturbait dans mon sommeil et tout partout. (genre j'appelais tout le monde Maxwell) donc admettez que j'ai des circonstances atténuantes non ?. Forcément j'ai exorcisé comme j'ai pu. Sorry les gens !

* * *

**Je te haine.**

Un jeune homme est debout face à son miroir. Des cernes marquent ses magnifiques yeux. Il a beau enchaîner les représentations, il a beau s'exténuer pour tenter d'oublier, rien n'y fait. Son sommeil est toujours autant perturbé depuis deux mois.

La représentation qu'il vient de donner l'a fatigué. Ses longs cheveux se sont détachés alors qu'il entamait la dernière partie de son récital. Ils le sont restés et des gouttes de sueurs perlent de-ci, de là.

S'il veut retrouver une certaine liberté de mouvement, il serait préférable pour lui de les rattacher. Chose qu'il décide de faire a l'instant. Ses yeux quittent son reflet l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver le ruban noir qui ne le quitte d'ordinaire jamais.

Lorsqu'il le remarque, posé sur la tablette à sa droite, il s'en empare et son regard revient tout naturellement à sa place première.

Cette fois-ci quelque chose cloche. Le miroir ne s'occupe plus de ne lui renvoyer que son image. Elle la lui renvois accompagné de l'image d'une personne qu'il essaie d'oublié.

Celle d'un autre homme qu'il reconnaît mais qu'il ne regarde pas vraiment. Parce que cet homme lui a fait du mal et parce que ses yeux sont attiré malgré lui par le regard de celui qui se trouve derrière lui.

Il plonge dans ce regard comme plongerait un homme sur le point de se suicider. Il s'y plonge au plus au plus profond qu'il lui ait donné de le faire. Il y plonge au point de chavirer. Il ne sait plus ou se trouve la réalité.

C'est une voix grave et sensuelle qui l empêche de couler et qui le ramène a la réalité.

« -Je les ai toujours préférés détachés. »

Une remarque non relevée. Une remarque qui démontre une réalité bien présente mais douloureuse. Ne pas perdre le nord pour ne pas perdre la face. Tel est le mot d'ordre du chanteur a présent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu chantais.

- Je ne savais pas que tu regardais mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »

Un duel s'est engagé au travers du miroir. Un duel fait de mots. Un duel qui ne faisait que commencer.

« Je viens récupérer ce que j'ai perdu.

-Tu rêves ! »

Une réponse qui claque. Cinglante et froide. A l'instar du froid qui l'a envahi il y avait maintenant quelques mois. Ce même jour ou il avait vu pour la dernière fois ce regard bleu de prusse.

Un regard bleu de prusse qui ne s'inquiète pas de cette réponse. La bouche qui appartient à ce même regard se pose sur une nuque d'une blancheur nacrée offerte malgré elle. Un corps se tend. Un esprit qui se défend de se perdre tandis que l'opportun s'amuse visiblement de ce conflit interne.

« C'est un rêve qui m'a pourtant l'air bien réel. Tu ne trouves pas Duo ?

-J'appellerais plutôt cela un cauchemar mais on a jamais eu la même vision des choses toi et moi. »

Une réplique qui fait mouche et qui pareil à l'insecte pique l'interlocuteur. Interlocuteur qui n'entend pas s'en faire compter. Sans aucune cérémonie, l'américain se retrouve non plus face au miroir mais dos a ce même miroir. De telle sorte que le reflet du regard de bleu de prusse que lui renvoyait le miroir deux secondes auparavant laisse désormais place a deux orbes de couleurs profondes qui n'ont plus rien d'une image. Un face a face qui s'il avait voulu être évité, au moins pour l'un des deux, ne le sera pas. Du moins pas ce soir. Surtout si l'on en juge par la volonté du regard bleuté.

« Crois tu ?

-Je te déteste Yuy ! Et ça n'est pas négociable. »

L'utilisation de son nom fait mal. Il est décidément bien loin le temps des surnoms ridicules mais qui dénotaient toute la tendresse de l'américain pour sa personne. Surnoms qui le rendait à la fois dingue et grognon car quelque chose pouvait rendre tout sucre dans l'intimité mais en même temps sous tension en public.

« Je n'en crois pas un mot. »

Comme tout argument devait être étayé par un exemple illustratif de l'idée avancée, le nippon préféra passer à la pratique, embrassant violemment son vis-à-vis. Un baiser sans douceur aucune, sans once quelconque de trace de tendresse. Juste la marque sous-jacente d'une rage contenue. Une rage qui couvait depuis des mois, qui n'était pas justifiée mais qui dénotait un sentiment de mal être trop longtemps refoulé et un besoin irrémédiable de (re) marquer un territoire perdu.

Mais toute discussion mène à la confrontation. De point de vue, d'idées et d'arguments. Opposer le physique a la rationalité, voilà qui était dans les cordes d'un certain Duo. Duo qui refuse de laisser la partie avancée dans le sens de son adversaire, bien que ce dernier ait une certaine avance sur lui. Pour l'instant du moins.

« Arrêtes ça !

-Essaies de m'en convaincre Duo. »

Un américain qui proteste comme il le peut. Tache au combien difficile quand son corps est emprisonné entre un miroir et un torse musclé. Prisonnier non volontaire qui cherche a se faire la belle tout en gagnant la Belle. Prisonnier qui se débat sans grande conviction malgré une évidente volonté de ne pas se laisser aller.

« Je t'en veux, je n'oublie pas ce que tu m'a fait.

-Tu me veux on est d'accord mais tu vas vite oublier une chose que je ne 'ai jamais faite, crois moi. »

Un regard améthyste qui se teinte d'incrédulité a ses paroles. Si son ancien amant croit vraiment qu'il va lui pardonner, c'est qu'il est encore plus irresponsable que ce qu'avait cru l'américain lors de leur dernière confrontation.

« Sors d'ici !

-Fais moi sortir … »

Une peur panique qui s'installe dans le corps de l'américain tandis que son vis-à-vis décide de passer a la seconde partie de son plan de bataille malgré les protestations de son adversaire. Tandis que l'occidental cherche une porte de sortie plus ou moins désespérément, l'oriental entreprend de déposer quelques baisers mouillés tout le long du cou offert descendant sciemment le long de l'échancrure de la chemise sans aller plus loin que la peau déjà dénudée.

Un jeu qui bien qu'innocent pour qui connaissait le japonais finit par faire perdre un peu plus la tête a l'américain. Bientôt de légers gémissements emplissent la pièce alors que les mains japonaises explorent un torse encore dissimulé aux regards par une chemise noire entrouverte. Une chemise qui bien que réputée résistante finit par se laisser ouvrir pour finalement tomber au pied de celui qui la portait.

« Tes méthodes sont… hum…déloyales.

-Elles sont loyales envers moi-même… c'est tout ce qui compte n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait toujours détesté la manie de son amant de répondre à un argument par l'utilisation détournée de l'argument même. Dans ces cas là, Duo savait qu'il ne sortirait pas vainqueur du combat. Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas perdre… il ne devait pas perdre. Pas après ce qu'il avait déjà perdu.

Mais l'appel de la chair était parfois difficile à ne pas entendre. Surtout lorsque le péché revêtait la parure d'un pilote brun aux yeux cobalts qui a l'instant même était occupé a griffer légèrement mais suffisamment pour y laisser sa marque un dos a la peau nacrée. Pilote qui sentait la partie tourner à son avantage malgré les dénégations de son compagnon.

« Dis moi Duo ? Tu as toujours envie que je sortes ou alors… as-tu envie que je te donne envie ? »

Un silence qui vaut pour une réponse. Une réponse parfaitement claire pour un certain japonais qui reprend de plus belle ses assauts physiques sur le corps d'un américain qui a bien du mal a ne pas chaviré malgré la promesse qu'il s'est faite.

« J'ai envie que tu y ailles….avant l'irréparable….

-On va y aller…ensemble… fais moi confiance… mais pas tout de suite… »

Des mains qui descendent bien plus bas que précédemment tandis qu'un corps se tend et approuve le traitement bien malgré lui. Des mains rencontrant la lisière d'un pantalon baggy de couleur noire évidemment. Lisière lissée par un doigté sensuel et qu'un certain natté ne peut qu'en demander plus. Des mains qui après avoir défait la boule de la ceinture, s'aventurent sans gêne ni pudeur entre deux tissus. Celui du baggy qui ne sera bientôt plus que simple souvenir lorsqu'il aura rejoint la chemise a terre mais aussi celui du boxer qui ne sera enlevée que lorsque la bataille sera irrémédiablement gagnée.

« Tu joues sur les mots.

-Non tenshi, je joue avec les mots… pour te faire comprendre ce que tu veux et ce dont tu as besoin.

-Besoin… de rien…

-…Envie de moi hein ? »

Un micro sourire qui apparaît sur les lèvres d'un nippon tandis que les mains américaines finissent par se laisser aller à l'envie qui se fait de plus en plus forte et de moins en moins difficile a ignorer. Un américain totalement dans le brouillard qui bien qu'ayant vu le traquenard ne parvient pas a s'arrêter a temps. Des mains orientales qui conscientes de la chute imminente de son prisonnier se posent sur un membre durci et engorgé de contradictions. Geste qui provoquent un gémissement rauque de plaisir et un tressautement devant le non mécontentement de tous les sens.

«Hum…non… plus…

-Tu te contredis Duo…

-Je n'ai pas…

-Ton corps te trahit.

-Il réagit…

-Foutaises mon chéri ! Il agit… tu agis…

-Mon esprit…

-Est perdu j'en ai peur… depuis longtemps… _depuis que tu es parti_. »

Un japonais qui sait que sa dernière répartie est un quitte ou double. Rappeler les circonstances du départ de l'américain pourrait lui faire perdre la partie et en même temps… si le jockey passe cet obstacle, il sait que la partie sera pour lui. Remontant la jambe droite de celui qui avant la fin de la soirée lui sera peut être rendu, il continu.

« Tu me veux Duo mais tu ne veux pas le reconnaître.

-Pas … vrai… ment…

-Vraiment ?

-Hum…

-Alors repousse moi… _ne me repousse pas_… laisse moi… encore une fois…. _laisse toi aller._ »

Une voix qui si elle avait été analysée aurait laissé percevoir un semblant de désespoir en même temps qu'une blessure intense. Une voix appartenant a un regard cobalt pourtant sur de lui. Sur de son effet. Sur de ce qu'il perçoit malgré la peur qu'il entraperçoit dans le regard améthyste.

Un regard améthyste voilé par le plaisir qui montait de plus en plus. Un corps tendu a l'extrême qui ne volait que la libération Du corps d'abord et de l'âme ensuite une demande faite dans le creux d'une oreille tandis que les deux corps se collent comme pour mieux se fondre.

_«(Re) _Viens…

-Dis le avant mon ange.

-….

-Dis le Duo.

-Je te haine ! »

Une réponse lapsus qui a été criée. Comme un cri du cœur mais plus criant de vérité encore. Parce que c'était une vérité dissimulée. Une vérité inavouée dont Heero était bien conscient.

Le japonais avait toujours su que son amant n'admettrait pas si facilement ce que lui avait compris a la minute même ou il était entré dans la loge. Duo était ainsi fait qu'il était parfois nécessaire de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour lui faire admettre une chose que lui-même ne voyait pas.

L'américain était au bord des larmes. Agacé d'être si transparent,frustré d'avoir échoué dans ses résolutions mais plus que tout, blessé de se savoir aussi dépendant d'une drogue dure appelé Heero Yuy.

Un Heero qui tout en continuant ses assauts de la forteresse maintenant en ruine qu'était Duo ne capitulait pas devant ce dernier rempart. Il lui fallait tour raser s'il voulait pouvoir reconstruire ensuite. On ne fortifiait les bases que si les fondations étaient solides sinon cela ne servait a rien

« -Admets le Duo !

-Je te veux… maintenant… jamais cessé…mal… te plait Heero…Tues moi…. Je veux mourir.

-Mission acceptée tenshi ! Tu vas avoir ta petite mort … je vais te finir avant de tout recommencer. »

Plus tard, après les étreintes fusionnelles et une mise au point douloureuse mais nécessaire , Duo apprendrait que ce qu'il avait vu un certain matin en rentrant chez lui n'avait pas été ce qu'il avait cru que c'était. Oui Heero et Quatre étaient bel et bien dans le même lit. Oui tous deux étaient passablement débraillées pour ne pas dire nu et oui encore tout deux avaient fait une erreur. Mais ils n'avaient jamais commise celle que Duo leur avait attribuée. L'alcool pouvait parfois être un mauvais conseiller et les deux jeunes hommes en avaient fait les frais. Duo aussi par regards interposés et par fierté blessée.

On ne pouvait peut être pas recoller un coeur. Ceux qui disaient posséder la colle a cœur brisé étaient des menteurs. Mais avec un peu de volonté on pouvait tenter de reconstruire certaines choses. C'est ce qu'Heero avait voulu faire comprendre à Duo.

* * *

Oui, je sais, je sais… ça part dans beaucoup de sens a la fois et mes fondations sont pas solides mais je suis partie de l'idée selon laquelle Duo aurait vu quelque chose qu'il avait mal interpretée et ca a donné ça ...et ne plus… j'ai pas de Heero a la maison moi vous comprenez ?  
Pour ma défense j'ai quand même mis trois jours à l'écrire cet Os et j'ai bloqué sur le « lime » comme pas permis. XD

J'espère quand même que vous aurez un ti peu aimez  
Bizoo a tous.  
Moonfree(_Cours se cacher très très loin de tout(_


End file.
